Joanna, The High General of Hell
Appearance Joanna is a demon who stands at around 6'6 and weighs around 218 pounds. She normally has red hair, but she can change its colors to any color she chooses to. Personality WIP History WIP Powers Infernokinesis (Like any demon, Joanna can control hellfire and use it to deal major damage to foes) Supernatural Strength (Most demons possess extra strength, as does Joanna. She is slightly stronger than an average demon however) Supernatural Speed (Unlike most demons, Joanna doesn't need to teleport. She decides to move at speeds that rival teleportation) Supernatural Durability (Like most demons, Joanna is capable of taking powerful hits and still fighting back like it's nothing) Advanced Healing Factor (Most demons can regenerate, but Joanna has 1 of the strongest healing factors around, even by demon standards. Her regeneration is about on par with that of Deadpool's) Teleportation (Although Joanna uses it maybe twice a week, she still is capable of teleporting if she decides to do so) Demonic Senses (While all demons are born with this ability, Joanna's is known to be weaker than most of the other demon's senses due to her not training her senses and preferring to just beat the shit out of stuff than sense where it is) Chromokinesis (Using this power, Joanna can change her own color and the color of other objects around her. This power isn't very effective in battle, but it can be used to hide in order to heal herself or sneak attack a foe) Lunakinesis (The ability to manipulate moonlight, Joanna uses this in the form of moonbeams that can burn foes with their intense heat and restore her energy by channeling moonlight through her body) Weapons Unfaithful Edge (Joanna's Scythe, a weapon forged in Hell's Infernos with the power to harm, and even kill, Gods. While this weapon is powerful enough to destroy entire cities in 2 to 3 swipes, it is known to leech life from the wielder in order to power it up) It is unknown how Joanna manages to perform combos with her scythe even when she is drastically weakened. But the most likely theory is that her regeneration recovers her energy fast enough to deal damage and keep the scythe powered-up. Forms Base Demon Form (WIP) Techniques Demon Fists WIP Demon Legs WIP Demon Claw WIP Demon Stomp WIP Demon Horns WIP Demon Tail WIP Demon Wings WIP Demon Eyes WIP Demon Teeth WIP Demon Spit WIP Demon Breath WIP Demon Tongue WIP Demon Palm WIP Demon Grab WIP Demon Squeeze WIP Demon Voice WIP Demon Whistle WIP Demon Howl WIP Demon Tusks WIP Demon Beak WIP Demon Hair WIP Demon Sting WIP Demon Shadow WIP Demon Rope WIP Demon Entangle WIP Demon Constrict WIP Demon Stretch WIP Demon Burrow WIP Demon Afterimage WIP Demon Vacuum WIP Demon Popcorn WIP Demon Morph WIP Demon Wall WIP Demon Pendulum WIP Demon Armor WIP Demon Blood WIP Demon Window WIP Demon Finger WIP Firaja WIP Hell Cutter WIP Spinning Moon WIP Wind Sickles WIP Hellfire Beam WIP Moonbeam WIP Rainbow Clones WIP Whip Kick WIP Flare Kick WIP Inferno Spin WIP Moonlight Murder WIP Crescent Moon WIP Fatal Frenzy WIP Soul Eater WIP Femme Fatale WIP Inner Demon WIP Almighty Blaze WIP Strengths WIP Weaknesses WIP Trivia ???Category:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Females Category:Demons Category:Scythe Users Category:Neutrals Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Hell Generals Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Moonlight Users Category:Melee Weapon Users Category:Leaders